A little sister
by ejm12
Summary: What would happen if the dursleys were forced to take in one of there friends daughters? How will Harry's life change when they discover she is a witch? will not follow end of OOTP,HBP, or DH Please be nice, this is my first fan-fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter Series.

This chapter has been fixed of all the grammar mistakes, thanks to didi86!!

* * *

_March 3 _

_Today is probably the most nerve racking day of my entire life. I'm terrified of what my new guardians will think of me. Will they hate me? Will they love me like there own daughter? Will they even care? _

_Exactly 2 weeks ago my parents were killed in a fire. I don't think things will ever be the same again. I never knew my parents very well, they were always off on a business trip or at work, and for 9 months out of the year I was sent of to a boarding school, but they were my parents, and I do miss them._

_Right now I'm in the backseat of a car owned by some guy in the government. I have no idea where I am and I don't really care, seeing as I wrapped up in worrying about whether the people will like me or not._

I took a break from writing in my diary and looked out the window of the car. The weather was a representation of my emotions: stormy, rainy, and grey. They town we were traveling through was unfamiliar. I turned my attention back to my diary.

_So now I'm off to live with one of mother's friends, someone named Petunia Dursley. Whoever that is._

_I'm told she also has a husband named __Vernon__ and a son, Dudley, who is a few months older than me. I even heard she has a nephew, but he is off at a boarding school for most of the year. I wonder if they will send me off to some random school too._

"We will be there in 10 minuets" The guy who was driving the car told me. He was looking at me in the rearview mirror.

I nodded, feeling that I would be sick if I opened my mouth.

_Well, I'm almost at the Dursley household now. I hope they wont find out about all the weird things I can do._

I remembered back to when I was 6 and made my room change colors when I got stuck with an orange one. Then there was the incident when I was 9 involving the neighbors dog. It was running to attack me, but then it was flying thru the air to the other side of the yard.

I closed my diary and shoved it into the book bag that held all of my belongings.

I sighed and leaned back. Watching the scenery fly by the window seamed to relive some of my stress. But all too soon we were pulling up into one of the driveways of one of the identical houses. The car stopped. I slowly got out, and walked up to the door with the man.

He knocked, and the door was opened by a large man.

"Hello, I'm here to drop off Ella Johnson" the man from the government said The large man who I assumed was Vernon grunted in response.

We were invited in and Vernon signed a bunch of papers and then just like that the man from the government left.

I was lead upstairs to a decent sized bedroom by a woman(I assumed this was Petunia)

"This is your room dinner is in a half hour" she said quickly, and just like that she left closing the door behind her.

'Well one thing is for sure' I thought bitterly 'my life is going to be very different than before' I flopped down on my bed defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

* * *

The next month was probabaly the worst of my entire life. The first week I learned several important lessons: 

one- the dursleys are not pleased I got dumped with them. I figured this out the first night at dinner when vernon kept muttering under his breath " ungratful people, dumping their children on other others" 

Two-try to stay away from dudley. He thinks its funny to try and punch me, lucky im good at dodgeing.

Three- they hate there nephew. I asked about him one morning about a week after I arived and the response I got was unexpected

"we dont talk about him" petunia snapped

So life at the dursley houshold was making me miserable. 

Then there was school. No body liked me. I attened stonewall high, and all the other girls thought I was weird. I would sit at the back of the class where no one would be able to stare at me.

Each day dragged on for what seemed like forever. Each day exacly like the one before it.

I wake up, get dressed, the dursleys ignore me as I quietly eat breakfast. Go to school, and sit in the same seat every day. Go back to the dursleys house, do my homework in my bedroom. Then get ignored as quietly eat breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The months that followed I got used to the fact that every one ignores me. But I began to dread the summer holidays that were fastly approching. 

I savored the last day of normalicy before summer vacation as I walked home after the last day of school.

"Hey Johnson, what ya doin?" I recognised dudley's voice and by the sound of it his whole gang was with him.

I spun around "What do you want, dudley?" I said trying to sound braver than I felt.

Dudley didnt answer. In stead he threw a punch at me. I ducked, just in time. He threw another one. I tried to dodge itbut wasunsecsesful.

CRACK

I hoped my nose was not broken. I didnt stay aaround for dudley to punch me agian. I took off running down the street towards the dursley house. The sound of dudleys gang laughing at me followed me down the street.

I sprinted up the stairs towards the bathroom. Slaming the bathroom door, I dropped my bookbag and examened my self in the mirror. I quickly wiped away the blood and was relieved to see that my nose did not look broken.

But my shirt was ruined. Which would not please the dursleys. I decided not to tell them.

I knew this summer was going to be terrible and there was going to be no way i could avoid dudley all the time.

--------------------------------------------

I was suprised about a week later when I got up and petunia told me Vernon had gone to pick up their nephew, Harry, from kings cross station. I had completely fogotten about him.

"your to stay away from him. "she told me" he is very dangerous" 

I frowned he was only a few months older than me. How is an 11 yearold dangerous? surely he couldnt be that bad. But the fear in Petunia's voice was hard to forget.

* * *

AN: please review and tell me how you like my story. I promise it will get better once she goes to hogwarts. And just in case your wondering this story starts while harry is in his first year.

Thanks to these people who reviewed:

**Gloobery Gloobery Gumdrops**

**Creative-writing-girl13**

**Freinds not food**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter series

* * *

Peunias warning had unnerved me. It had been more of a threat than a warning, and I was definetly feeling threatened.

When harry had arrived home I had been in the kichen washing the lunch dishes. And by the time I was done he was hiding in his room like I do. So the first time I saw Harry was at dinner that night. Petunia had cooked a large pot of stew. I was setting the table when he was called down.

"boy, get down here!" vernon yelled I was shocked they treated him worse than me. At least they had the dencecy to call me by my name, Ella. 

He came in the room and I was suprised, the boy in front of me did not look dangerous at all. He was the same height as me with untiedy black hair that stuck up at odd angles. He had bright green eyes behind glasses. I, like him, had glasses but I had long golden hair that reached the middle of my back and blue eyes.

He imedietly came over and started to help me set the table. From his lack of reaction to me I assumed vernon had told him about me in the car on the way back from Kings Cross Station.

We sat down to a silent dinner and I began to wonder about the boy sitting across from me. He didnt look that dangerous, but even the fear in petunias voice wasnt enough to squash my curiosity. I decided that I would try and find out as much as possible about the boy then decide if he was dangerous.

after dinner I gathered up the dishes and started my chore of washing them. I was suprised when Harry came over and started to help me. I didnt dare say any thing to the boy while petunia was in the kitchen putting away the extra food, but as soon as she left I wanted to say something but couldn't figure out what. I was a very shy person normaly around people I dont know. But when I can be very brave when I am determined to do something, so I plucked up my corage and said 

"Hi, I'm Ella, I am staying with your aunt and uncle" 

He smiled "I wondered if you were ever going to say anything, I'm Harry" He said "i'm not a great conversation starter." 

I laughed He seemed nice enough "neither am I"

I placed the last clean bowl in the cubord and began to wipe down the counters.

"so how long have you been here?" he asked 

"since march." I sighed "and Its been terrible,though I suppose I shouldnt complain, I could be wors and they did take me in."

He nodded "I know what you mean" He said looking thoughtful "Thats the way I felt when I lived here full time" 

"I wish I could get away like you do" I edmitted

He looked at me simpatheticly "i feel bad for you, stuck here all the time with dudley"

I laughed

Within two days I was convinced that Harry was completely harmless. 

During the day Petunia would give Harry a long list of chores to do. Although at first Harry protested, I helped him do all the chores. I felt aful that harry was forced to work while the rest of us did whatever we wanted. With both of us working we would get done around lunch(if we started right after breakfast) Then we would sit out back and talk and laugh.

For the first time since I came to the dursleys I was actualy having fun.

Before I knew it a month had passed. 

I still had not figured out where Harry went to school or why the dursley seemed so scare of him. I had recieved quite a shock when harry had shown me his pet owl, named Hedwig. I thought she was gorgeous, and I was furious that Vernon had locked her in her cage. Harry told me she was used to flying around at night and needed excercize,and plus she would make a racket if she got bored enough.

One morning at breakfast vernon cleared his throught and said in a booming voice

"Today might be the day I make the biggest deal of my entire carrer!"

Tonight we were having that stupid dinner party.

* * *

AN: Well I think i'm getting better. what do you think? review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

AN: to answer some questions, she is 11 almost 12 and harry will discover she is a witch in this chapter, but the dursleys will discover it when she gets her letter.

Also, people I am so so so sorry about the horrible grammar in my first couple chapters and I promise it is getting better. And I have two different people who are going to check over my work now so it will be much better, Sorry I can't go back and re-do my first three chapters because I accidently deleted them and I don't want to re-type everything! Sorry please forgive me this is my first fanfic!

* * *

That day the list of chores was longer than ever. The dursleys wanted to make a good impresion on the rich people who were coming to dinner tonight. Harry and I worked hard all day until about 3, when petunia pulled me inside to make me take a shower for the dinner tonight. Harry would be sitting in his room pretending he didnt exist.

After my shower petunia showed me the clothes she had bought for me. A navy blue knee length skirt with a pale blue blouse, and my hair was pulled back by a navy blue hairband.

I was walking down the stairs when harry passed me going the opposite way. I gave him a small apoligetic smile. I truly felt sorry for him.

I had just entered the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Mr. and Mrs. Mason were very proper guests, and I was glad I was not requiered to say anything.

petunia's fancy dinner went smoothly. after dinner in the lounge was when it started to go downhill.

We had entered the lounge and vernon was starting to tell a joke when there was suddenly a loud banging noise upstairs. 'what is Harry doing up there?' I wondered as vernon thundered up the stairs yelling something about a television. Harry was practicly begging for a death sentence from vernon, interupting the dinner.

A few minuets later vernon came back down looking slightly fustered.

Then awhile later I heard someone coming down the stairs, but because I was closest to the door, nobody else heard it. I knew Harry was going to be dead if he interupted agian.

A moment later later harry was standing in the kitchen, looking horified.

I looked up, and recieved a huge shock, which resulted in Mr. Mason's glass of water. Exploding.

Floating in the air was petunia's pudding that she had spent all day on.

The pudding crashed to the floor. Petunia and Mrs.Mason both screamed.

The next few minuets were very confusing. Mr. and Mrs. Mason left. Vernon had not made his deal. Petunia sugested I go to bed. I knew harry was in big trouble.

The next morning I decided I was going to talk to harry about how that pudding was floating in the air, but his door was locked shut.

The same day a man was paid to put bars on his window, I stood outside glaring at him while he did it.

The next 2 days i wanted to talk to Harry so bad, but the only way I was going to be able to do that was if I stole the key and let him out. I knew if got caught doing that I would probably end up locked in my room just like harry.

Then after 2 days I finnaly got my chance. Vernon was at work, dudley was with one of his friends, and Petunia was at the store. I snuck into vernon and petunia's room and lying on the nightstand was the key. I grabbed it. I quickly made a sandwich because i had noticed they hadn't beed giving him very much food. I unlocked the door and went into his room.

"Hi ella. Does aunt Petunia know your in here?"he asked raising an eyebrow, but smiling at the same time.

"no" I said "there all out, but if they I was in here I would be in big trouble."I handed him the sandwich" I bet your hungry."

he nodded then handed me part of the bread he ripped off "tear it apart and feed it to Hedwig" he told me.

I poked a peice of bread throught the bars of Hedwig's cage "um...Harry, I was wondering about at the dinner a few nights ago..."I said uncertianly

"yeah" he said swallowing "I'v been wondering about that too, can I ask you something?"

"uh..sure" I wasn't likeing the way this conversation was going.

"did you make that glass of water explode?"he asked

"I...uh...I don't" I stuttered. I didnt want to answer that question. what would he do if he found out about the stuff I could do.But luck was on my side. Just then I heard petunia's car pull into the driveway. I rushed to the window. Petunia was unloading groceries.

"sorry harry,Petunias home and if she catches me, im in big trouble!"I shouted over my shoulder as I sprinted out of the room. I slamed harry's door shut just as I heard the front door open. I quickly locked the door and placed the key back on the nightstand.

That night I was woke by a loud crash in the room next to mine. I rushed into the hall just as vernon and Petunia did. Vernon quickly unlocked the door, and flung it open wide. It took a minuet for the scene to sink in. The bars that used to be on the window were now gone, and all of Harry's things were missing from the room. Harry was kneeling on his desk handing Hedwig out through the window to a boy with red hair, who was sitting in a car that was hovering above the ground. Vernon yelled and ran over to harry to try and tried to stop harry climbing into the car,but was unsecsesfull.

As the car flew away into the night I stood there shocked. 10 minuets later I was climbing back into tryng to ignore the headache that was starting and wishing i would wake up from this confusing dream that felt so real.

* * *

AN:so how am I doing? Im planning on her finding out about magic in the next chapter! Ill update as soon as possible! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

AN: sorry about the grammer. I have never been very good at that.

* * *

The next 2 days past in a haze. The morning after my dream about the flying car I realized it was not a dream at all, it was real. I had thousands of questions burning at the inside of me, but I was smart enough not to ask the Dursleys any of them.

The second morning after Harry left we got an unexpected visitor during breakfast. when I answered the door I was surprised to see a woman wearing emerald green robes standing there.

"Is this the residence of Ms. Ella Johnson?" I nodded bluntly, my mouth hanging open"I need to speak with you and your gaurdians."

snapping out of my trans-like state I called over my shoulder "Petunia, there's someone at the door who needs to talk with you and Vernon."I stepped aside to let the woman in.

Petunia and vernon came into the hall, and stoped dead. Both were staring horrified at the woman.

"The boy is not here" Petunia snapped "some of your lot came and took him a few days ago!" I was confused, the woman never said she was here about Harry, infact she said she was here about me! and who was 'your lot'?

"I am not here about Mr. Potter" the woman snapped back "but I am here about Ms. Johnson, and it is mandatory that I speak to you and your husband"

"dont tell me shes one of your lot too!"bellowed vernon. the woman frowned

"yes, she is!" the woman said defiantly

"she is not going" Vernon said simply "I will not have another one in the house!"

"yes, she will go!" the woman shouted "from what Hagrid said we had this problem last time too."

I was starting to get very annoyed. What was everyone talking about? "EXCUSE ME!!" I bellowed "would someone mind telling me what you are talking about?" I said in a smaller, quieter voice.

They all looked over at me as if they had just realized I was there. The woman handed me a letter "read that"

I opened it and began to read;

**Dear Ms. Johnson**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is your supplies and book list. Reminder the school term begins on September 1.**

It took several minutes for this to sink in. I looked up. Everyone was looking at me.

"what does it mean?" I finally said

"it means you are a witch and are allowed to come to a school were they will teach you how to properly use your magic." The woman said "I am a teacher there, my name is professor Magonagal and I will teach you transfiguration."

My reaction was that there was some sort of mistake, there was no way I was a witch. "I'm afraid your mistaken" I said saddly "I cant be a witch"

"oh?" she said with a sort of half smile on her face "Tell me Ms. Johnson, have you ever made anything happen that you couldn't explain?"

I thought back to all the odd things I had done over the years, and I smiled.

"so that's what I can do! magic!"I practically shrieked

The Professor nodded "would you like to come to Hogwarts?"she asked smiling at me

I opened my mouth to say yes but was interupted by vernon "we won't pay" he said bluntly

"Ah yes, Hagrid said you might say that." The professor said frowning at him " don't worry miss Johnson, you will use some of the money out of the Hogwarts fund"

I nodded

"good"she said "now, I am to take you to get your school supplies" she turned walked out the door, I followed her, leaving the Dursleys standing looking angrier than I had ever seen them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

again sorry about spelling and grammar

* * *

I followed Professor mcgonagall down the front walk and down the street. When we reached the end of the street we stoped.

"we are going to apparate" Mcgonagall said "hold my arm."

feeling slightly uneasy I did as I was told. Apparating was one of the most interesting sansations I had ever felt. When I opened my eyes we had left Privet Drive and were now standing in the middle of a pub.

I followed the professor out back to a brick wall where she tapped some of the bricks with her wand. I let out a cry of suprise when the brick wall started to move and form an archway.

"This, Ms. Johnson, is Diagon Alley" McGonagall told me. "you will get all of your supplies here."

I stared around in wonder at all the new and interesting shops. I hadn't even noticed where we were going until we reached a large white building. we entered and McGonagal spoke to a thing that I assumed was a goblin from the way it looked.

"I need to withdraw one years worth of money from the Hogwarts valt" she told the goblin, and a moment later she handed me a bag.

"that should last you one year, you may need to get some of your books or robes secondhand but it should be enough."

I nodded

The first shop we entered was the apothacary(sorry about spelling) where I got my couldron and potion ingredients.

Then there was parchment, quills, and other odds and ends.

I was forced to get some second hand robes, but they fit me fine.

Next was books. I entered Florish and Blotts alone because it was rather crowded. Apparently there was some kind of signing going on. I squeezed through to a shelf were I pulled out my charms book. Somehow I managed to get to the other side of the shop to retrieve my potions and herbology books. I grabbed my transfiguration book as I stumbled across the room to a large display in the center where my defense books were all displayed neatly. I noticed each was written by the same person, Gilderoy Lockhart.

I sighed and picked up one of each and forced my way over to the counter to pay.

When I fianally exited the shop Professor McGonagal exlaimed "you've been a long time! what is going on in there?"

"sorry" I panted" someone named Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autobiographies"

she made a face "Gilderoy Lockhart is this years defense teacher"

"what!" I exclaimed outraged

"yes, I know, but he was the only one who wanted the job" the teacher said

The last place we had to go that day was to get a wand.

We entered the wand shop the same time a man and a girl my age did. The girl had long blonde hair and large blue eyes and she seemed to be out of place in the old shop. I walked up to the counter with the other girl.

"hello" she said in a dreamy voice "my name is luna lovegood. Is this your first year to Hogwarts as well?"

"um...yeah" I said taken aback "my name is Ella"

"nice to meet you ella" she said dreamily

Just then an old man came out of the shadows and bean taking Luna's measurements. Within a few moments luna had her wand and was gone. I was next.

My measurements were taken and he started giving me wand to wave. none worked until finally, willow and dragon heartstring, 11 inches

"yes" he cried I paid and we left the shop.

Professor McGonagal took me back to Private Drive and told me how to get onto the platform and then left.

I took all my stuff to my room and went to sleep excited about the new school I would be starting in 2 weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

* * *

The last 2 weeks with the Dursleys were awful. They were now treating me just as bad as they had Harry. If not worse. Dudley was now terrified of me, and vernon would mutter under his breath 'not another one' every time I came anywhere near him.

By now I had come to the conclution that Harry was a wizard, that would explain the pudding, the flying car, and Hedwig.

The days slipped by slowly, but finally it was September 1 and Vernon had dropped me off at the station. I pulled my trunk through the crowded station until I came to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Remembering what professor McGonagall told me, I walked directly at the barrier. I closed my eyes, and when I thought I should have hit the barrier I kept on walking.

I opened my eyes and I was standing on a platform in front of a scarlet steam engine. The platform was crowded with people. I made my way up to the train and loaded my trunk in a compartment then sat down and watched the other people on the platform, I watched a family fooling around and saying goodbye to each other. I imagined what my parents would have said if they were alive, my father probably wouldn't care in the slightest, but my mother would have been thrilled.

I sighed and leaned back as the train began to move, a few moments later a girl with red hair came to the door of the compartment

"um do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full." she said nervously I shook my head and she sat down

"My name's Ella. whats yours?" I said smiling

"Ginny" she smiled back " so are you muggleborn? or is your family magical?"

"um... muggleborn I think" I answered

Just then twins with red hair, who seemed awfully familiar came into the compartment

"hey gin" one of them said

"have you seen Ron or Harry? we cant find them" the other one said

Then it clicked, I remembered where I had seen them before

"hey your the people with the flying car!" I cried

They all looked at me

"how do you know that?"one of the twins said

"because I have been staying with the Dursleys for the past 6 months and I saw you take Harry away in that car!" I explained

All three looked at me surprised

"your Ella! Harry told us about you!" both twins said at the same time

"I knew your name sounded familiar" muttered Ginny

"so, Harry was right!"exclaimed one of the twins " he thought you were a witch!"

"yeah" I said

"well, anyway Ella my name is George" said one of the twins

"and I'm fred" said the other one " well, if see Harry or Ron we will tell him your in here"

I nodded "thanks" they left

"so what house do you think you'll be in?" Ginny asked me

Confused I asked "what do you mean by house?"

Before she could answer we were interrupted once again.

This time it was a boy who looked like a first year.

"can I sit here?" he asked very quickly

I looked at Ginny, then nodded "sure"

He sat down and began to talk a mile a minuet

"my name is Colin Creevey. This is my first time to Hogwarts. Is it yours? I'm so excited, I cant wait to learn all about magic! Are your parents muggles. My dad is. I promised to take lots of pictures and send them back so he could see what its like here at Hogwarts."

I noticed a large camera dangleing around his neck.

"my mother told me all about Hogwarts and when she came, They were very excited when I got my letter, because they thought I might not be magic and in a couple of years my little brother might get to come! and then after him my little sister! she is only 2 but she can already do magic and Dennis is 8 and we are pretty sure he gets to come." he took a deep breath and prepared to go on, but I cut in before he confuse me even more.

"Hi colin, I'm Ella and this is Ginny" I said motioning at the girl across from me who looked as though she had been run over by a train. her mouth was open and she was staring at Colin as though she had never seen anything like him before.

"so Ginny what were you saying about the houses?" I said

She snapped out of her trans, I could tell she was still trying to recover from colin's speach he had made earlier.

" oh, yes, well the school is divided into 4 sections according to the persons traits or character." Ginny said " They are Ravenclaw, slytherin, hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is for the people who study a lot, and have the top grades on every thing"

I knew I was not going to be a Ravenclaw

"Slytherin is for the sneaky people who are ambitious, but theres not a wizard who went bad who wasn't in slytherin, but between us" she lowered her voice "most of them are somewhat evil, they put a lot of store in blood status and I wouldn't trust any of them."

I knew I was not going to be in Slytherin either

"you couldn't pay me to be in Slytherin, but anyway, Hufflepuff is for the people who are hardworking and loyal."

"I might be a Hufflepuff" I said thoughtfully

Ginny continued on "and last is Gryffindor. Gryffindor is for the people who are very brave. I have to be in Gryffindor."

"why" I said

"well, my whole family has been in Gryffindor for generations, but I don't think I have to worry about that, my brother Ron said the hat didn't even consider him for any other houses because he is a Weasley."

I nodded " I'll probably be in Gryffindor too."

"I might be in Gryffindor" said Colin

The food trolley came by and I bought each of us a pumpkin pastie.

After that Ginny tried to explained the sport called Quiditch to us, neither Colin or I understood very well.

About an hour later Fred and George came by again.

"Hey guys" Fred said "guess what!"

"what" Ginny and I said at the same time

"we have checked every compartment on this train" George said

"and Harry and Ron are not on the train!" Fred finished

"Mum probably had a fit when they missed the train" said Ginny shaking her head

Ginny, Colin and I spent the rest of the train ride talking about our home life. Colin was very impressed that both Ginny and I knew Harry, and both were shocked when I told them about the Dursleys, Ginny had known it was bad, but she had not known it was _that_ bad.

Soon the train was slowing down and we all exited the train dressed in our new robes, and we, with all the other first years, climbed into some boats and began to float across the lake towards a magnificent castle.

* * *

AN: so how am I doing? I think this is one of my better chapters. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

* * *

When the boats reached the shore we all clambered out and began our treck up to the castle. When we reached the giant door the huge man, who's name I don't know, knocked on the door 3 times.

The door was opened by Professor McGonagal

"follow me Please" she said briskly and turned and walked through the doors into the castle. We followed nervously.

When we reached a giant pair of doors, we stopped. Professor McGonagal gave us a speech about the houses, and about how the house we were put in would be like our family. Ginny had told me Harry was in Gryffindor, and she said she would most likely be in Gryffindor. I wanted more than anything to be in Gryffindor too.

Together all the first years walked through the doors and into the great hall. It was magnificent!

We walked up the space between 2 of the tables, up to the front of the of the room. All of us bunched together nervously.

Professor McGonagal came up and stood in front of us and placed an old hat on a stool.

The hall became very quiet, then I was startled as the hat began to sing.

When the song was done Professor McGonagal walked forward and began reading off names.

the first name was

"Anderson, Bethany"

a girl with long dark brown hair that fell down to her waist quickly walked forward. she sat down on the stool then the hat yelled for the whole hall to hear

"Hufflepuff"

the yellow table in the middle erupted in cheers, and Bethany went to join them.

The next name was

"Beache, Telecia" (_tell-a-see-a_)

A girl with a definite air of superiority walked, or rather strutted, over to the stool. then a moment later the hat yelled

"slytherin"

The green table at the far end of the hall cheered and Telecia joined them.

"I've heard of the beache family" Ginny whispered to Colin and I "they're a very old wizarding family, but I don't know if they're dark or not"

I frowned and looked up just in time to see 'Cole, Andrea' become a Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagal called out

"Creevey, Colin"

The nervous boy next to me stumbled up to the stool.

"Gryffindor" the hat screamed

Ginny and I cheered.

The sorting continued;

"Hedrix, Logan"

"Gryffindor"

"Jackson, Nathan"

"Hufflepuff"

"Johnson, Ella"

my heart skipped a beat as my name was read.

I forced my way to the front of the crowd of first years and quickly sat down on the stool. The hat was placed upon my head and I heard a voice in my ear.

_"lets see, your smart, but not smart enough for Ravenclaw. You are very sneaky, you could be a Slytherin, but you would also do well in both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."_

"I'm muggleborn! I cant be in slytherin!" I said indignantly

_"thats what you think!" the hat chuckled_

"what!? you mean one of my parents was magical!?" I cried in disbelief

_"you will discover your past in time" the hat said wisley "but back to where to put you"_

"can I please be in Gryffindor?" I asked "one of my friends is already there and the other is sure she will be there."

_"yes you do have a lot of bravery, it just needs to be brought out. very well you will be a GRYFFINDOR"_

I jumped off the stool and ran to join the cheering table at the end of the hall. I sat down across from Colin as 'Lamb, Melanie' became a Ravenclaw.

The next 3 people were all put in Hufflepuff.

"Lovegood, Luna"

I watched as the girl from the wand shop walked dreamily up to the stool and became a Ravenclaw.

After luna there were 3 more sortings, 1 slytherin girl, 1 gryffindor boy, and a Hufflepuff boy.

The next was a girl named 'Redfern, Roxanne'

I clapped with the rest of our house as she came and sat down next to me.

The next 4 sortings all became Slytherins. The group of first years to be sorted was getting smaller and smaller, soon it would be Ginny's turn.

Finally when 'Spring, hailee' joined the hufflepuff table there were only 2 people left to sort.

Ginny was next.

"Weasley, Ginerva"

ginny sprinted forward and jammed the hat on her head

almost immediately the hat yelled

"Gryffindor"

the table cheered, and I noticed the twins standing and screaming for their little sister.

Ginny sat down across from the girl named Roxanne, and next to colin.

The last girl, named Kendra White became a Ravenclaw and Professor Mcgonagal took the stool out of the Great hall.

Dumbledore stood and gave some announcements, such as stay out of the forbidden forest.

Then the feast started. there was every kind of food imaginable. As we started to eat I turned to talk to the girl next to me.

"Hi, Roxanne, isn't it?" I asked

"Oh yes but you can call me Anne." she said "Roxanne Redfern sounds weird"

we both laughed I introduced her to Ginny and Colin.

"I'm muggleborn" anne told us "at first I thought it was a joke, but when Professor Sprout turned the dinning room chair into a goat I got really excited"

"hey guys guess what the hat told me!" I said remembering my conversation with the hat. I told them what the hat had told me, and they were shocked and suprised.

"we have a mystery on our hands!" yelled Anne excitedly

Pushing the 'mystery' from my mind I steared the conversation towards other things.

I looked up at the head table and noticed 3 chairs were empty.

"Dubledore, McGonagal, and somone else are gone!"

the other three looked up.

"maybe it has something to do with Ron and Harry, after all they did miss the train" Ginny said shrugging

"hey Ella, Ginny!" we looked over it was Fred "did you hear? Harry and Ron flew the car to school!"

"what!" all four of yelled and we wern't the only ones. a girl with bushy brown hair sitting not far away looked shocked

"they didn't" she said looking aghast

"they did" said George smirking "but if they get expelled mum will kill them!"

" they wont get expelled" said a 2nd year boy who was on my other side " come on I mean this is famous Harry Potter we're talking about!"

A few people snickered

"he can get away with anything!" another person said excitedly

the feast ended and the bushy haired girl introduced herself as Hermione.

" so your sort of like Harry's cousin?" she said after I finished explaining how I knew Harry

"yeah, I guess" I said

"well come on lets go find those 2" she said

Ginny and I motioned for Colin and Anne to follow us, and we set off to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

AN: so how do you like it? REVIEW please!!


	9. AN

**Author's Note:**

**sorry everyone, this isn't a chap.**

**I started my story over spring break, but since school has started up again I won't be able to update as often.**

**I'll try to have the next chap in a few days. **

**sorry again!**

** -Em**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: I made some major changes to the last chapter, so if you havn't just read that chap please go back and re-read!

* * *

The 5 of us ran up the marble staircase and down a long corridor.

"Hermione,"I panted as we turned a courner "where are we going?"

"to Gryffindor common room, keep up!" she called over her shoulder

We ran up several staircases that started to move once we had all gotten off. I tried to remember the turns we took, so we could find our way tomorrow, but I was unsecsesfull.

As we skidded around a courner, we nearly collided with two boys who were going the opposite way.

Hermione stopped dead, and I crashed into her, ginny into me, and Anne and Colin into all the rest of us. causing the group of us to fall into a tangled mess on the floor.

"Hermione!" someone yelled, I couldn't see who because Anne was on top of me.

I was able to get up once Anne was removed and I saw the two people who caused our pile-up.

"Harry" I exlaimed in delight

"Ella" he said smileing at me "I knew you were witch!"

"yeah, thanks for telling me." I said sarcasticly

"would you have belived me?" he asked raising an eyebrow

I thought for a moment "no" I finally answered, but smiled

"You should have seen her face when she saw Fred and George on the train! she remembered them from when they rescued you in the car!" Ginny cut in

"About that" Hermione said disapproveingly "did you really fly that thing to school?"

"skip the lecture, and give us the password" said a red haired boy I also remembered from the car, who I assumed was Ron.

I noticed a large portrait on the wall next to us of a woman.

"Its 'wattlebird', but thats not the point." Hermione said

The portriat swung open, and Harry and Ron were pulled through.

The rest of us scrambled in after them. Hermione found percy, and asked him to show Colin to his room. We promised to meet him in the common room the next morning.

Then Hermione showed Ginny, Anne, and I to our dormitory. There were 3 four-poster beds our trunks were sitting in the middle of the room.

I grabbed mine and pulled it over to one of the beds.

Ginny got out her diary and began to write, I however went to sleep almost instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Ginny, Anne, and I met Colin in the common room. Then we followed the other two gryffindor boys in our year, Nick and Alex, down to the great hall for breakfast.

The hat's weird comments about my parentage were quickly driven from my mind as the morning continued.

We were about halfway done with our meal when Ron, who was sitting four seats away from our group, recived what Ginny later told me was a howler.

The sound of a woman screaming, I figured it was his mother, echoed around the hall several times louder than was normal.

When the screaming was finally over there was silence, then someone laughed, and soon the noise level was back up agian.

"Well, good luck today Ella" Harry said standing up "we have herboligy first"

I checked my scheduel "we have Transfiguration then potions"

"good luck" Ron said sourly "with snape you need all the luck you can get!"

Feeling slightly uneasy the 4 first years made their way to the transfiguration classroom.

I wasn't feeling at all nerveous about transfiguration, it was potions that made me worried.

This class, we had with the hufflepuffs.

When we entered and sat down Professor McGonagal gave us a lecture about fooling around in her class.

Then we spent 20 minuets copying down a lot of complicated notes. Then we were given a match to turn into a needle.

I stared down at it, and frowned. Beside me Anne was waving her wand energeticly. On my other side Colin was poking his needle with his wand and muttering the incantation, scowling.

Ginny, who was on the other side of Anne, looked very tired and wasn't really even trying to change her match.

I looked down at the match again, and muttered the incantation.

I pointed my wand at the match, and to my suprise, the match turned silver.

I picked it up, it hadn't changed shape at all, but it had changed color.

I put it back down and repeated the incantation, and this time the shape changed.

I grinned

"How did you do that?" Anne said looking astounded down at my needle.

"I don't know." I said honestly

A half an hour later we were headed down to the dungeons.

Colin had managed to change the color of his match near the end of class, but no one else had been able to do anything.

A group of people were gathered outside one of the dungeons.

"I guess we have this class with the Slytherins" Colin said

We joined the group.

one of the Slytherin girls noticed us standing there, I recognized her as Telecia Beache.

"oh lookie who's showed up" she sneared "the little gryffies"

I was about to give angry retort, but someone beat me to it.

"leave them alone, Telecia!" A Slytherin girl with chin length auburn hair was glaring at Telecia.

Telecia spun around "you stay out of this you half blood!" she yelled

Now everyone in the corridor was watching the arguement.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to!" she yelled back

not being able to think of any great response to her comment Telecia simply turned around and stomped back to her group of slytherin friends, but one of the others responed

"your a stupid half blood, and you should go back to gryffindor where you belong!"

"yeah!" another girl continued "your an insult to the great name of Slytherin, Nancy!"

Not able to take it any longer I ran forward and stood in front of Nancy and yelled at the Slytherin girls

"you lay off her, The sorting hat put her in Slytherin, which means slytherin would have wanted her in his house!"

I took a breath preparing to continue, but the dungeon door swung open and Snape came into the hall

"what is going on out here?" he said dangerously nobody answered

"get in" he said and the group of people began to push their way through the door.

Before I could go through, Nancy pulled me aside

"you should have left her to me!" she said angrily

"I just thought-"

but she cut me off "well you thought wrong! I dont need a Gryffindor to stand up for me"

Feeling highly annoyed I said "fine, next time I wont say anything!"

She turned and ran through the door to the dungeon.

"what's up with her?" came a confused voice from behind me

"I have no idea" I said confused

"she's little miss sunshine, isn't she." Anne said cheerfuly

"come on" I said walking into the dungeon

The 4 of us found a table near the back and I glanced over at Nancy, she was sitting over by herself in the courner of the room.

I turned to look at Snape who was speaking to the class in a low dangerous voice.

_'oh boy this is going to be a fun class!'_

AN: Please Review!!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: I decided that there are about 30 first years.

6 Gryffindors 5 Ravenclaws 7 Slytherins and about 10 Hufflepuffs.

* * *

The first week went by extremely quickly.

The Potions lesson was pure torture. Snape favored his own house over all the others, but he really hated Gryffindors.

The first charms lesson was exciting, Professor flickwick showed them many of the charms they would be taught that year.

Herbolagy was great fun with the plants, and History of Magic was deathly boring.

Friday morning the First years were excited because today they all had their first flying lesson, Since there were mostly hufflepuffs in their year, Gryffindor , Ravenclaw, and Slytherin would all be learning together.

However; before they could have fun they had to go to their first DADA class, and they had all heard some very bad reports.

All the students entered nervously this class was to take place with the Slytherins.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Ginny asked me as the four of us took our seats at the back of the class

I shrugged "Last night Harry told me he set a cage of pixies lose"

the others looked at me

"but he would have to be a real idiot to do it again." I said "I mean, they tore apart the classroom!"

"yeah, well, he_ is _an idiot" Colin said disgusted as Lockhart strolled into the room beaming.

Anne, who was sitting on my right, groaned and pulled on my sleeve.

I turned and saw sitting directly on my left was Nancy Jones.

Since the encounter before potions class we hadn't spoke at all.

There was a slight commotion as Telecia Beache stuck out her foot and succeeded in tripping Lockhart as he strolled up the space between the desks.

Ginny and I shook our head in discust. But Anne and Colin shook with silent laughter.

"oh, sorry. must have lost my footing." Lockhart said beaming as stood up

_'Is this guy for real'_ I asked myself as Anne and Colin laughed harder and Ginny began to smirk.

"Alright, we will start with a quick quiz to see how much you know!" he said cheerily

I groaned inwardly, He had done this with Harry's class too.

He danced around the room handing out the papers.

"Begin" he shouted and I flipped over my paper.

I stared discusted down at my paper and the first question.

I flipped over the test and scanned down through the questions, they were all about him.

Instead of guessing the answers to the questions I knew there was no way I could get correct, I looked around at the rest of the class.

Anne was now laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

Colin was sniggering and putting down random answers.

Ginny was smirking at the paper and also putting down random answers.

On my other side Nancy was wearing a look of absolute discust and wasn't even bothering to answer the questions.

I grudgingly looked down at the paper and began to put down random answers.

A few minuets later the papers were collected and Lockhart was shuffleing through them tutting.

"tut tut, it seems that nobody in this class has read my latest book _'Magical Me'_I clearly state on page 479 that my older sister's name is Debra May Lockhart" He said chuckeling flipping through a few more papers

"Like I want to read them!" Colin whispered, but it still carried around the room "load of rubbish!"

Anne started shakeing like mad again trying to stiffle her giggles

Lockhart flashed a perfect smile over at colin "Mabe I should stsrt with the lesson. what do you think Mr. Creevey?"

"Oh yes sir." Colin said in a very sarcastic tone " I'd love to start the lesson"

"very well! we shall begin with hearing about my encounter with a zombie in Romania!" He continued to tell exactly how he had traped the Zombie

I sat there with my mouth hanging open staring at him trying to figure out if he was jokeing or not, Colin was sniggering as lockhart danced around at the front of the room, acting out the parts.

Ginny was doodeling on a spare bit of parchment, and Anne was laughing so hard she had to hide under the desk.

However the way nancy was acting suprised me the most, she was glaring at Lockhart, as if she was tying to get lasers to come out of her eyes and burn him.

I nudged Anne, who had sobered up, and motioned towards Nancy. Her eyes widened and shrugged bewildered.

The rest of the class passed quickly, and finally we wer gathering our books to leave.

"That Lockhart is an idiot, if you ask me! bet ya he didn't do anything his books say he did!" Colin was ranting

I turned to Nancy who was still looking angrier than I had ever seen anyone.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly, she looked rather ill.

"I'm Fine" she snapped and stormed out of the classroom.

Feeling slightly shocked I walked back over to the other 3. Deciding nancy was just a brat, I joined in Colin and Anne's tirade against Lockhart.

The 4 of us walked slowly to lunch talkin the entire way, well, at least 3 of us.

"Ginny, are you alright your awfully quiet over there." I said looking around Colin's bag.

"oh I'm just tired thats all" Ginny said yawning

After lunch the four of us made our way outside to the place designated for our flying practice. We joined a large group of people already congregated on the lawn.

I rushed over to the girl I had met in the wand shop, I think her name was luna.

"Hello Luna!" I said

"oh hello Ella" Luna said dreamily

I introduced her to Ginny, Anne, and Colin then was about to ask her how she was liking hogwarts when Madam Hooch came over and told all of us to pay attention.

We were each directed to the side of one of the brooms on the ground. We were told to call up our brooms.

I sighed and stretched out my hand "up" I commanded

I grinned when my broom jumped immediately jumped to my hand, then as I looked around I relized mine was one of the few that did.

There were only 3 others that did. Ginny's was grasped firmly in her hand, so was Nancy's and a Ravenclaw boy I didn't know.

I was delighted to see; however, that Telecia's broom had not even moved.

The lesson passed smoothly and the 4 Gryffindors made their way back to Gryffindor common room.

AN: **REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: I have had a few people point out mistakes and I am going to fix them, if you spot any please point them out to me and I will gladly fix them!

* * *

The weeks following the flying lesson passed very quickly, and I was having a great time at Hogwarts. But several things were weighing heavily on my mind, everyday Ginny was looking increasingly sick, and the three of us were starting to worry about her. Also I was starting to worry about Nancy, I know she is a jerk, but the way she glares at Lockheart is starting to scare me. And then there is the matter of what the sorting hat told me, I still don't think either of my parents were magical.

But before I knew it 3 weeks had passed and the four of us were on our way to, yet another DADA class.

After the first lesson I had thought that it was odvious that Lockhart was a fraud, but apparently it isn't.

The night after our first lesson Anne and I had been sitting with Hermione doing homework.(Ginny had disappeared, once again)

"So, Hermione what do you think of that Lockhart idiot?" I asked breaking the silence that had been streatching on for nearly two hours.

"He's not an idiot!" cried Hermione outraged

"What do you mean he's not an idiot?" I said shocked, Briliant Hermione, the one with the scores high above average level was falling for Lockhart "you where in the class where he let the pixies lose!"

"I'm sure that was an accident!" she said defensively "I mean, look at his books!" and she stalked off.

I turned to Anne "she has a crush on him!" I yelled " and there is no way that pixie cage thing was an acciedent!"

"well ya have to admit" she said smirking at me "he is kinda cute"

"oh no" I cried "not you too!"

she turned bright red and leaned in close to her homework.

I stared at her not beliveing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later I was sitting in the common room watching Ron crush Harry in a game of chess.

"what am I missing?" I burst out angily

"Huh?" they both said turning to look at me

"I'm like the only girl in the entire school, besides Nancy Jones, who isn't crushing on Lockhart!" I said furiously

"That just means you have brains" Harry said as he watched one of his peices being crushed.

"yah" Ron said grinning "thats nothing to worry about, I'm kinda worried about the girls who do have a crush on lockhart!"

Just then Colin walked into the room and sat down beside me on the sofa.

"Have any of you guys seen Ginny?" He asked looking concerned " I haven't seen her at all, besides class and meals"

"No" Ron said "_she_ doesn't have a crush on Lockhart" He looked up smirking "Cause she has a crush on someone else" he looked over at Harry, who noticed nothing.

I frowned, I hadn't seen Ginny very much either "where do you suppose she is?"

"not in the library, like she's supposed to be" came a voice from behind me, Anne plopped down in one of the chairs by the fire.

"she's really behind on homework as it is!" I said " she won't have that Transfiguration essay done in time!"

"don't worry about ginny, she'll pull through, she always does" said Ron

"Cheer up! tomorrow's Halloween! you have the feast to look forward to!" Harry said

"Unlike some people!" said Ron grumpily shooting Harry a disgruntled look

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night I was sitting next to Anne at the Feast, I looked across to Colin " have either of you seen Ginny?" I asked

both shook their heads

"That girl is going to get it if she keeps missing things" I said angrily "the only times I have seen her this week is during class and meals and now she's missing meals! If this continues I will personaly drag her to mcGonagal and Madam Pomfrey!"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Colin asked nerveously

"no" Anne and I both said at the same time

"We're just worried about her!" Anne said sadly "I'll help if this continues"

I nodded

The feast was delicious, but that didn't stop us worring about Ginny.

At the end of the feast we were the first three to leave and we imediatly headed to Gryffindor tower to find Ginny and tell her off for skipping meals. We turned a courner and walked into a scene that I will never forget for as long as I live.

Standing in the middle of the corridor was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Behind them glisening on the wall were words that appeared to be written in blood.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened _

_Enemies of the heir beware_

And beneath that was Filtch's cat Mrs. Norris, she looked dead.

Screams filled the hallway as the rest of the students came in behind us.

The next thing I knew was I was shoved to the side by a Slytherin boy

"enemies of the heir beware, you'll be next mudblood"

I glared at him and he smirked at me.

Just then Professor McGonagal, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape walked into the middle of the corridor where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing.

Lockhart followed them beaming, like always.

"to bad, I know the countercurse that could have saved her!" he said dramaticly

Colin groaned somewhere behind me and Filtch burst into tears.

"Everyone go back to your common rooms" Dumbledore said camly "exept you three" he pointed at the trio.

We quickly turned and and ran down the corridor

"we have to find Ginny!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed up to the fat lady

"what if she's hurt!" Anne cried looking terrified

"Nonsense! I'm sure she's fine" I said but my voice was shaking

After telling her the password we all scrambled through and looked huridly around the common room for any sign of Ginny. She wasn't there.

"I'll go check up stairs" I said as the rest of the house climbed the the portriat hole.

I sprinted up the stairs to our dorm, closly followed by Anne.

I burst into the room to see Ginny sitting on her bed staring at the wall.

"Ginny!" I screamed "Oh your alright" I hugged her

"We were so scared!" Anne screamed hugging her in turn

"Wh-what do you mean?" she said looking slightly dazed

"there was an attack!" Anne said sitting down beside Ginny on the bed.

"An attack?"Ginny said in an odd voice

Anne and I looked at eachother

"are you alright?" I asked looking at her with concern

"OH...um...yes" she said in that same voice

Anne looked at me with a panicked expression

"we'll go tell colin your ok"I said yanking Anne by the arm out of the dorm.

"she's ill!" Anne cried once we had shut the door.

"I know" I said "If she's like this in the morning we need to take her to Madam Pomfrey"

She nodded

"I'll go tell Colin" Anne said sounding worried

I walked back into the dorm to see Ginny curled up into a ball on her bed fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night I was the last awake after a long shower.

I was brushing my teeth when Something caught my eye.

I walked over to the trash can and knelt down.

I reached in and pulled out a set of perfectly good robes except they were covered in red paint.

"What the?" I whispered to myself

An: what do you think? **Please Review!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter Series.

**A/N:Sorry abou the long wait! **

**Big thanks to didi86, who is checking my chapters for spelling and grammar mistakes!**

The next week I kept a very close eye on Ginny. At first she was very upset about the attack on Mrs. Norris, but as time wore on she slowly returned back to normal. One night about 2 weeks later was the first time Ginny had disappeared since the attack, plus she had a huge pile of homework that the 3 of us were working on.

"I'm going to find Ginny", I told Anne and Colin standing up and pushing the three very large books from the library towards the two of them. They looked at each other frowning

"When you find her tell her she needs to do her homework or she will have to hand it in late. There is no way she can get it done in one night.", Colin said scratching out one of his sentences.

"Yeah that potions essay from Snape is a killer", Anne said nodding

"And if that doesn't work, drag her!", Colin said smirking

I nodded and walked through the portrait hole. I checked the Library, owlery, Great Hall, I even checked the Hospital wing. Ginny was nowhere to be found.

I went back to the common room nearly an hour later.

"Where is she?", Anne shrieked, when I came and sat down next to her without Ginny.

I sighed "I have no idea, I have checked everywhere I can think of", I glared out the window, trying to figure out where Ginny could have gotten too.

Suddenly an idea struck me. "I'll be right back!", I darted up the stares to our dorm. I halted just outside the door, and listened quietly.

Someone was talking.

"oh, Tom, no one understands me like you! Not even my best friends! I can't talk to them about this sort of stuff like I can with you!"

It was Ginny.

"You won't ever leave, will you?"

I listened for a reply, but there was silence.

"Thank you, Tom"

I had heard enough, so I opened the door.

At the sound of the door Ginny, who had been sitting on her bed, with her back to the door spun around.

"Hey Ginny!", I said

She quickly slammed something shut and hid it behind her back. She stood up and looked at me with an odd expression on her face.

"Hey Ella, what are you doing up here?", She said suspiciously

"Um...", I searched my mind for a reason to be up here, besides 'looking for you' which didn't seem like a very good thing to say right now.

"Getting more ink", I said shrugging. I walked around to my trunk and opened it. I reached and grabbed one of the pots of ink on the bottom, then turned back to her.

"Ginny, you should really do your homework. The potions essay is due tomorrow, and It takes awhile to do.", I said nervously

"I'll do it later", she said shaking her head "Don't worry about me."

I noticed she looked tired and sick, I also noticed that she was nervously swaying from one foot to the other.

"Ginny I think you should get something to eat then go to bed.", I said noticing the dark circles under her eyes, and how thin she was.

"I'm fine", she said shaking her head.

"O.K. I'm just worried about you, is all", I said

"you don't need to worry about me", she said grinning

I tried to smile and walked over to the door. "you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Um...Right", she said with slightly confused look on her face

I hesitated a moment, then when realized she wasn't going to say anything else, I left. I went back down to the common room, to tell Colin and Anne I had found her and she was fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I very tired, as I had spent most of the night lying awake in my bed, staring at the canapy ceiling. As I slowly pulled myself out of bed Anne cheerily chattered about anything she could think of. I will never understand how she is so chipper in the morning. Ginny, however, was looking much worse than last night, I made a mental note to take her to the Hospital Wing if it got any worse.

When Anne had finally managed to drag both of us down to breakfast, we were greated by a very excited Colin.

"Did you see the notice board this morning?", he panted, seeing as he had just ran half the length of the great hall to reach us.

"No" Anne said happily ", It was quite a challenge to get these two sleepy heads out of bed this morning!"

Ginny and I both glared at her.

"Well they're starting a dueling club, do you want to do it?", He looked at us expectantly

"Sure, It could be fun!", I said yawning.

Anne nodded excitedly, Ginny, however looked slightly reluctant, but agreed seeing our enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that week was the first dueling club meeting. Colin, Anne, and I were very excited, but we practically had to drag Ginny there. In fact she had tried, unsuccessfully, to sneak away. Colin made a joke about how she should be a slytherin because she is so sneaky. Ginny didn't think it was very funny and stopped trying to get away.

We entered the great hall to see a big dueling platform in the middle of the hall and people gathered all around it.

I inwardly groaned when Gilderoy Lockhart danced up on to the stage. Colin snorted as he introduced his apponent as Professor Snape and promised everyone that they will have their potions master after he was done with him.

"thats okay, we don't really need him" Colin muttered "or better yet, have him finish you off!"

I stifled my laugh as Anne sent a dirty look at Colin.

We all watched as Snape blasted Lockhart across the room. Many of the girls gasped and began to fret over him, including Anne.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt", she gasped.

"Hope he broke his neck", Colin said laughing. Anne wacked him with her bag.

"that wasn't very nice Colin", I said laughing.

A few moments later Lockhart divided us into groups.

"Ginny, you're with me", I said looking over at where she had been standing 5 minuets earlier, but she wasn't there "Ginny?" I scanned the crowd.

"What's wrong El?", Anne asked me

"Ginny's gone"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

"She was here 5 minuets ago!"

"I know!"

"We'll find her later, they have a volunteer pair up" Colin said frowning. Anne and I looked at each other also frowning.

I turned to the dueling platform. I highly douted the 'volenteer' pair had volunteered at all. It was Harry and a boy I recognised as Draco Malfoy.

After shooting a few spells at each other Malfoy made a large snake come out of the end of his wand, and after Lockhart succeeded in getting it very upset, it started advancing towards one of the students who was standing at the foot of the platform.

* * *

AN: Hey guys how am I doing? Please review!!


	14. AN2

**Author Note:**

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter.**

**Just so you know, I'm not giving up on my story.**

**I just have a bad case of Writer's Block.**

**The next chapter should be up within a week**

**Thanks!**

**Emily**


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry I havn't up-dated in a while. This week has been crazy and I have my finals coming up so I'll get the next chapter asap!**

Several of the students screamed and backed away, but the one closest to the snake seemed to be frozen in fear. The next thing I knew Harry was hissing at the snake and the room had gone deadly silent.

Anne and Colin were staring at Harry with horrified expressions on their faces. I was confused. Harry could talk to snakes? Harry seemed just as confused as I was. Snape stepped forward and got rid of the snake, but the damage was done. The entire room was looking at Harry as though he was something incredibly disgusting.

Harry looked at me and I shrugged not knowing what to do.

Awhile later Anne, Colin, and I confronted Harry. He told us he had no idea that he was a Parselmouth and I believed him. Anne found Ginny up in our dorm doing her essay for Snape, which I think is good thing seeing as she is so behind on homework.

During the next week every one was avoiding Harry, and some people were even saying Harry was the heir of Slytherin. I didn't think so, neither did Colin or Ginny, but Anne was unsure and was oddly quiet every time we were around him.

The next Saturday was the quidditch match. It was the fastest moving game I had ever watched. It was fun cheering the gryffindor team on, and Harry was doing very well. Also for the first time in weeks Ginny seemed to be having fun, she was laughing and talking with the rest of us.

Ginny also was familiar enough with quidditch to know all the rules and what everyone was supposed to be doing on the field. When a bludger attached itself to Harry, Ginny knew that it was not supposed to be doing that.

The quidditch game ended when Harry caught the snitch, but broke his arm in the process. After promising the others I would be right back I followed Ron down to the field to see Harry. I arrived just in time to see Lockhart remove all the bones from Harry's broken arm. It was really disgusting. Harry was rushed to the hospital and was taken care of, but he was forced to spend the night.

Late that night I woke up. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but something didn't feel right. I suddenly sat up and looked around. Ginny's bed was empty. Shaking away the feeling that something was wrong, I told myself she was probably just in the restroom. I slowly went to sleep.

The next morning I remembered waking up the night before, but couldn't remember why I was feeling suspicious. Anne dragged Ginny and I down into the common room to meet Colin. After waiting for nearly a half an hour, Ginny, who was growing impatient, asked Logan (another boy in our year) where Colin was.

"Hey! Logan!" Ginny shouted across the room to the boy who had just stumbled down the boy's staircase. "Will you go up there and tell Colin to hurry up?"

Logan shook his head "Colin isn't up there."

"But he has to be up there!" Anne said looking disbelieving. Colin always waited for us, and we always wait for him.

"Trust me he's not up there, I was the last one to leave."

I looked at the other two confused, this was very un-colin-ish.

"He probably just was hungry and got tired of waiting for us." Anne said, but she looked unconvinced. We were just walking toward the doorway when it was opened by McGonagall.

**A/N: Yeah...I'm sooooo sorry this chapter isn't longer, but I decided mot to add any more to this chapter, and soory about any grammar mistakes, I should get the corrections for this chapter in a few days.**

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series.

Ginny, Anne and I were the only ones in the common room. Earlier that morning we had been told the monster had gotten Colin sometime during the night, and Professor McGonagall had given us the day off.

Ginny was lying on the sofa with her arm over her face. Anne was staring at the fire frowning. I was pretending to read my Transfiguration book, but I was too tired to really do anything.

Then the door swung open, scaring all three of us, and Harry, Ron, Hermione walked in. They came over and sat down next to us.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Harry asked looking concerned.

Anne stood up angrily, "Like you care! You're the heir of Slytherin! You set the Monster on Colin, lucky he didn't die! You are the whole reason the school is on a panic! Go back to Slytherin and leave us alone!" She Turned and ran up all the stairs to the Girls dormitory stomping on each step.

The room was silent for a moment then Harry said quietly "Do you guys think I'm the Heir of Slytherin?" He directed the question at Ginny and I.

Ginny blushed and shook her head quickly. I looked directly at Harry and looked straight into his eyes. "Harry we met before school started. If you had told me then you were a murderer, I would have laughed." I said honestly

"What if I told you now?" Harry said nervously

"My reaction would be exactly the same." I said

"Then why aren't you laughing?" he said jokingly

"Because If I had to laugh every time I heard someone say that you are the Heir of Slytherin, I would be laughing constantly." Everyone in the room chuckled "You're just going to have to settle for an annoyed roll of the eyes." I said smirking. Harry laughed.

The next day I was sitting in the back of the DADA class. I had arrived early because I couldn't stand any more of the tension that had appeared in our group of friends over night. Ginny, who we all knew had a crush on Harry, had gotten into an argument with Anne about him. When I had gotten dragged into the conversation I simply told them that I didn't think Harry was the heir of Slytherin, but Anne was entitled to her own opinion.

Anne slid into the seat next to me as the rest of the class entered.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked her as Lockhart took his place at the front of the class (Several girls in the front row sighed)

"How am I supposed to know?!" She snapped "In fact I was about to ask the exact same thing! After she announced that Potter could not possibly be the Heir of Slytherin she ran off somewhere, I thought she came here."

I decided that Anne's temper was already being tested enough this morning so I turned to watch lockhart do somesort of play in the front of the classroom, dropping the subject.

Ginny wasn't in Charms or History of Magic and by then the news that there had been another attack had been spread around the school. The news that Harry had been found at the scene of the crime was also cause for a lot of gossip. At lunch time Ginny finally reappeared, to our great relief.

"Where have you been all day" I yelled when she sat down next to me at lunch.

"Ow El, that was my ear. I was in the library caching up on some homework." She said unconvincingly

"Hah nice try Gin" Anne said smiling.

"Yeah, we did all our homework yesterday on our day off, uh Ginny why are your shoes covered in chicken feathers?" I said looking down at her feet. I also noticed she had mud stains down her robes; Anne noticed this too and was looking at Ginny suspiciously.

"Um I took a walk outside, needed fresh air, gotta go change bye!" and she stood up grabbing a roll and left quickly.

Anne and I looked a each other. "What is up with her?" Anne said "She didn't even have a story for where she was, or at least a convincing one" I nodded and turned back to my lunch, my head hurt from all this thinking.

_A/N: Sorry this is so short, this time of year is always so crazy for me. Any way thanks To didi86 for checking my spelling and grammar in all my chapters. Please review!_


	17. Important note

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter series.

**A/N: I am Really sorry about the HUGE wait, but I have had the biggest case of writers block, and i have been uninspired about what should come next, plus with school and the huge move, i havent had any time to write anyway. If anyone has any Ideas about what could happen later in this fic, i will be willing to take your suggestions into consideration(I will give you credit for the ideas)**

**Also I am really sorry about how short the chapter is, It WILL be longer next time.**

* * *

After Christmas, Ginny's weird behaviour started to get better, She was doing her homework, eating, sleeping, and she started to get her sense of humor back that she had shown off to everybody the first week of school. For a few days it seemed that she was completely back to normal, except for when we would visit Colin in the hospital wing.

But then in one single day she went back to how she was before. And I blame this all on Lockhart and his self-centeredness and his crazy ideas.

Valentines day.

* * *

'Of course!' I thought angrily 'I should have known Lockhart was going to do something stupid like this'

The three of us walked into the freshly decorated great hall. I was glad to see that even Anne had enough sense to realize that this was overboard.

Ginny giggled as Ron angrily shook pink confetti out of his hair, and he stuck his tongue out at her. The three of us sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and began to fill our plates when Lockhart stood up to begin his speech.

Already In a bad mood, I really didn't want to listen to his speech, so I did my best to blank it out in my mind. I failed.

As he finished I glared down at my plate. Was he trying to get the staff to murder him? Or was he completely oblivious? None of the staff looked too happy about the newly acquired valentine delivery service.

Anne looked over at me and saw my angry/annoyed expression.

"Why do you hate him so much? Look at all the stuff he's done! And you cant say he's not handsome!" She looked at me eagerly, waiting for my reply.

"Alright he's handsome, I'll give you that. But if you can tell me one thing, you have actually SEEN him do that is great, I will do anything you want me too." I said

She thought for a moment "Well I can't think of any-"

"ha!" I laughed

"But look at his books!" She shrieked

"Anybody can write a book" I declared.

There were a couple snickers to my right. Harry and Ron, who apparently had been listening to our conversation, were laughing at the outraged look on Hermione's face.

"I guess I just dont like people who are completely full of themselves" I shrugged. Ron laughed harder.

"Come On Hermione," Anne said standing up "Lets go find some better company!" And they both walked off.

* * *

Later that day the three of us first years, were trying to get to our defense class, but there was a bit of a blockage in the corridor.

The singing, cupid valentine delivery service was the most annoying invention I had discovered yet! They kept interupting class and embarrassing people by singing their valentine out in front of everybody. Poor Anne had already received two. I was lucky. I was unnoticed, and had received no valentines, as of yet.

But Now those singing terrors had caused a traffic jam! And Poor Harry was the center of it. I was stuck behind Anne and Ginny so I couldn't see what was going on, but when I heard the Song I couldn't help but laugh.

_'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair as dark as a blackboard_

_I wish he were mine, he is simply Devinne, the hero who conquered the Dark lord"_

There was only one person who would have sent that valentine, but she would never admit it in a million years.

Now that the excitement was over the jam began to clear, and I was able to get a clear picture. Harry was standing in the center of the hall, with a ripped bag and covered in ink.

The Slytherin Draco Malfoy was smirking at Harry, who was trying, red faced, to gather all of his things. Then he turned to where the three of us were standing and very cruelly said to Ginny. "I don't think Potter liked your valentine very much"

Ginny cried all through Defense.


End file.
